Christmas Miracle
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: It's been 5 years since Lilly last saw Miley, a day she can never forget. It's Christmas, a time for miracles. Can Lilly get her miracle? Read and Review! Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Hey all! Merry Christmas! This is a Liley story and I hope you like it. If you give me reviews, I'll be very happy! Though, I don't think it's that good…**

23 year old Lilly Truscott walked into her house 8 pm Christmas Eve. She sighed tiredly as she kicked off her snow-covered shoes and hung up her coat. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. She hated this time of year. Since she graduated high school, she hadn't gone home for Christmas in Malibu because she wanted to leave her past behind. She could remember that day so clearly; the day that haunted her.

_~Flashback~_

_18 year old Lilly Truscott was sitting on the beach with her best friend, Miley Stewart, watching the sun set slowly on the horizon. It was the night of their graduating day. They were now free. Lilly was going to Harvard to practice law and Miley was going to stay in California to go to Berkeley for a music degree. Miley gave up Miley a year or so ago because she wanted to spend her last high school year as a normal girl._

_Lilly and Oliver broke up and decided to just be friends. They both said it was too awkward. After they broke up, Oliver started dating a girl named Cassie. But there was another reason for Lilly and Oliver's breakup. Lilly started to love another person and it was someone close to her. The tomboy glanced at the brunette next to her. Miley had her eyes closed, with a smile as the wind ruffled her hair. _

She's so beautiful. _Lily thought as she stared at the breath-taking girl next to her._

_Miley opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. "What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" she asked._

_Lilly turned a deep shade of red and averted her gaze. "No. I just spaced out," she muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment. _

_A silence fell between the two as they kept gazing at the sunset. Lilly gripped her pants as she had fought against her mind and heart. Her heart told her to tell Miley how she felt but her mind told her to hide her feelings. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at the brunette and touched her cheek._

_Miley tensed slightly at soft hand on her cheek. "Lilly what are you doing?" she whispered. _

_The tomboy didn't answer. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Miley's. The brunette's eyes widened as Lilly kissed so gently. What was going on? Why is Lilly acting this way? She placed her hands on Lilly's shoulders and pushed her away roughly. Lilly fell on her back and looked at the brunette._

_Miley covered her mouth and stood up with tears in her eyes. "Lilly, how could you? Why did you kiss me?" she asked, trembling slightly._

_The blonde stood up and looked her friend straight in the eyes as she said, "I'm in love with you, Miley." _

_The brunette's eyes welled up with tears as she backed away from the blonde. Lilly felt so stupid when she saw the scared look in the girl's eyes. _

"_Miley, I…" she said softly as she inched towards her friend but Miley turned and ran towards her house. Lilly watched helplessly as she saw the girl she loved fade into the distance. _

_  
~Flashback end~_

The blonde sighed and rubbed her temples tiredly. She took a big swig of her beer and closed her eyes as it burned down her throat. _Merry frickin' Christmas. _She thought bitterly as she chugged the rest of the alcohol. She stood up from the couch and headed to her room when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell would that be," she muttered as she headed to her front door. She opened the door and gasped at the person she saw.

"Merry Christmas, Lilly," the brunette woman said shyly.

"Miley…" the blonde breathed out. "Why are you here?"

Miley looked down at her feet as she shuffled them. "W-Well, I've had a long time to think about things and I know now what I want. I want you, Lilly Truscott," she confessed as she looked at the blonde.

Lilly gripped the door handle as anger and happiness coursed through her. "Why now…after five frickin' years? I have sat here for five years, hating myself for hurting you, for making you cry. Tell me why," she screamed.

Miley didn't flinch at the blonde's harsh tone as tears welled up in her eyes. "I was scared! Everything moved so fast! You try finding your best friend, who you thought was straight, kissed you and told you she loved you," the brunette yelled back.

Lilly growled deep in her throat but didn't say a word to the brunette as she motioned for her to come in. Miley sighed as she walked past the blonde. Lilly closed the door and stood behind the brunette.

"Just tell me what you want then get out," the blonde said brokenly.

Miley turned around and looked into the sad blue eyes of the blonde as her tears fell. "I want you…only you, Lilly," she said softly as she touched her friend's cheek.

Miley then leaned forward and placed her pink lips on Lilly's. Tears fell from Lilly's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist. Miley pushed herself away and pulled Lilly towards her room before locking the door.

A few hours later, the pair lay in bed, tired from their love-making. Miley had her head on Lilly's chest as a thin a blanket covered them. Lilly stroked the brunette curls as the girl, no, woman breathed slowly and evenly as she slept. A smile spread across her face as she looked towards the stars._ Thank you god._ She prayed as she held her Christmas miracle in her arms.

**A/N: Yay! This only took me an hour! I hope you enjoy! Reviews are my friends!**


End file.
